


Strega

by darkroxas92



Series: Writober 2020 [11]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: Quando qualcuno in grado di usare la magia la usa per compiere azioni nefaste, allora è uno solo il termine che può usare per indicarsi. Una lezione che Naminé conosce bene.(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)
Series: Writober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Strega

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”  
> Prompt: Strega  
> Numero parole: 139

Naminé osservò il suo ultimo disegno, per poi chiudere l’album e voltarsi verso la finestra.  
Erano passati mesi dagli eventi nel Castello dell’Oblio, eppure non avevano fatto grandi passi in avanti, e Diz iniziava a spazientirsi.  
Sora giaceva ancora addormentato, con pochi prescelti in grado di ricordarsi di lui.  
Quello che li aveva fatto era stato imperdonabile, lo sapeva.  
Manipolare i suoi ricordi in quel modo aveva provocato più danni di quanto immaginasse. E ora per rimediare al suo errore, a pagare sarebbero stati altri.  
Fissò uno dei disegni alla parete.  
“Roxas, Xion… mi dispiace.” Mormorò.  
Era un Nessuno, ma era anche altro.  
Alcuni l’avrebbero chiamata un’incantatrice o una maga, ma la verità era una sola.  
“Sono una strega. Una strega in grado di manipolare i ricordi di Sora.” Ripeté a se stessa Naminé. “È tutto quello che sono.”


End file.
